drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Put It Down
"Put It Down" is a song by American rapper Bun B. It's the third single off of his third studio album, Trill OG. The song features Canadian rapper Drake. Background "Put It Down" was first heard as a snippet on Bun B's mixtape, "No Mixtape".[1] Lyrics B - Verse 1 Now when it come to making money I'm a printing press When it come to being Trill I'm a litmus test I run it like a fitness test And when it come to making history I'm like (?) son A million ways to die you already chose one A million dollars stacked it sounds like a good beginning We on the top now go back and tell the hook we winning And while ya there let em know we did it just for them I made them cough the cash up and left them just the phlegm Is that the King of the trill go tell em yes it's him And his testosterone is up who's got the oestrogen I like your girl and I think she like me even more I hit her with that heave and ho and them I'm leaving bro The dirty South's finest and dirty south's behind us Now thats a plus on the report card not a minus Keep your security blankets because I'm not your lighters You got a problem with us you know its just as hard to find us - Chorus Uhhh, since your telling on me Tell the World bout me Ask your girl about me, she probably tell you Put it down, put it down You know how I put it down, put it down Every time I come around Just bought a car, the n-gga Pimp owned it I threw some tints on it He would have loved it Put it down, put it down You know how I put it down, put it down B - Verse 2 They know I'm on a Port Arthur state of mind southern superstar status I elevate the crime My time is money so I put some money on my time Lightening on the Breitling so exciting when you see that shine We on that leather (?) before its never even thought of I broke my bread and fed the team just like the Holy Father I helped the blind to see and keep it G just like I oughta The only thing thats left for us to do is walk on water We playing all four quarters til the clock expire So til I see the ref waving I will not retire My flow is still official and I still got the fire Can't take your eyes off me, like when you watch the wire And in '0-10 we finna go in So let the opposition know there is no win And I am no friend so put your hand down Tell em stand down before it's man down - Chorus Uhhh, since your telling on me Tell the World bout me Ask your girl about me, she probably tell you Put it down, put it down You know how I put it down, put it down Every time I come around Just bought a car, the n-gga Pimp owned it I threw some tints on it He would have loved it Put it down, put it down You know how I put it down, put it down - Verse 3 I gotta hundred girls on each phone Drissy Drake man, young sweet Jones I never cheat unless you count the girls I cheat on I know you can't bring every single one you meet home Home sick just when I thought I was sick of home Losing track of time everyday we switching zones Drizzy Hendrix I'm just backstage getting stoned Thank Me Later man, a million copies shipped and gone Overboard n-gga I'm quoting more n-gga Results are in I guess you should have voted more n-gga Swimming in the money y'all just float ashore n-gga Never drowning what the f-ck you think this boat is for n-gga Yeah I'm quick to take an RnB diva out I'll bring some friends she'll bring some friends that know what we about And when it's done I'll put some slippers on and see them out And tip the driver to make sure he take the scenic route I swear these women living like they tryna write a book after But I'm just trying to keep it G for my chapter Listen to my words, see just what I mean Rest in peace to Chad Butler everyday I'm riding clean Ohhh - Chorus Uhhh, since your telling on me Tell the World bout me Ask your girl about me, she probably tell you Put it down, put it down You know how I put it down, put it down Every time I come around Just bought a car, the n-gga Pimp owned it I threw some tints on it He would have loved it Put it down, put it down You know how I put it down, put it down. Audio Category:Singles featuring Drake